Warframe Cosmetics
Cosmetics items are skins that can be applied to all warframes. These items include holographic badges, helmets, custom animations, and syandana scarves. Some of them are available by default, others can be acquired through completing Events, through the Alerts system or purchased through the Market with Platinum. All these items can be equipped in the Appearance page. Colour Picker Extensions Warframes, as well as weapons and sentinels can be customized with a variety of different color choices. These color palettes can be purchased in the Market. Armor Armor are additional physical parts that can be attached to the Warframe's chest, shoulders and legs. Each individual part location - Chest, Left Shoulder, Right Shoulder, Left Leg and Right Leg - can be individually customized with a different part, allowing for a mixed variety of styles. Certain warframes such as Banshee and Frost have preinstalled armor parts that can be replaced by these attachables. Unlike Syandanas, Armor have their own Channeling areas, and will glow when a Warframe is under the effects of Channeling. Idle Animations Every warframe comes with a set of three custom idle animations: Normal, Noble and Agile, which give the warframe a unique idle stance depending on the animation and weapon type equipped. Occasionally, they will play a custom movement when the character stands still for a period of time. These animations are available by default. Helmets Every warframe can be equipped with alternate helmets aside from their default one. All helmets prior to Update 10 included stat changes which altered the way that the warframe played. The first helmet to not include stats was the Raknis helmet. All helmets can be acquired from the Market with Platinum or from Alerts in the form of Blueprints. Syandana Syandana are cosmetic garments, worn on the back of the Warframe that feature cloth physics, swaying to the to the Warframe's movement. Except for Warframe-specific syandanas like the Mortos and Valkyr's Bonds, all Syandanas can be used by any Warframe. Syandanas can be recolored independently of the Warframe's colors under the Attachments section of the Appearance section in the Arsenal, sharing their colors with Like Armor. Most Syandanas can be bought at the Market for 50; however, the Misa Prime was only available via the Ember Prime Access, while the Noru Prime Syandana is available through Rhino Prime Access, and the Phased Asa Syandana was only available through the Steam Winter Sales 2013. 'Syandana' is a Sanskrit word that means "flowing". Skins Skins alter the appearance of warframes, including Prime warframes, with special patterns and colors. Their colors may be changed by changing the corresponding color slot on your Warframe's appearance. They are for cosmetic purposes only. These Warframe Skins can be bought at the Market for 40 each, or the first eight Skins that were released for 234 as part of the Immortal Skin Bundle. The Phased Vauban Skin was distributed only during the 2013 Steam Winter Sale and can only be obtained through trading. WarframeAlternateSkinAsh.png|Ash Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinBanshee.png|Banshee Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinEmber.png|Ember Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinExcalibur.png|Excalibur Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinFrost.png|Frost Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinLoki.png|Loki Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinMag.png|Mag Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNekros.png|Nekros Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNova.png|Nova Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNyx.png|Nyx Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinOberon.png|Oberon Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinRhino.png|Rhino Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinSaryn.png|Saryn Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinValkyr.png|Valkyr Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinVauban.png|Vauban Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinVolt.png|Volt Immortal Phasedbaun.png|Phased Vauban ExcaliburProtoArmor.png|Excalibur Proto-Armor Emblems Emblems are badges that display holographic images of specific types of status or affiliations, such as Founders status, Clan affiliations and Events participations. Your warframe can only equip one badge at a time on one shoulder. Clan Emblem This holographic badge displays the emblem of your Clan on your warframe's right shoulder. It can only be acquired through the Market. Should an unalleged Tenno bears this emblem, the badge will instead show a Lotus bearing as seen to the right. Event Emblems These badges can be acquired through participating Events. The badge displays a holographic symbol of the specific event on the warframe's left shoulder. CBslingstonebadge.png|link=Sling Stone Emblem|Sling Stone Emblem CBaridfearbadge.png|link=Arid Fear Emblem|Arid Fear Emblem CBsurvivalbadge.png|link=Survival Emblem|Survival Emblem CBbetray.png|link=Gradivus: Sacrifice Emblem|Sacrifice Emblem CBloyal.png|link=Gradivus: Loyalty Emblem|Loyalty Emblem EmblemOfTheHunt.png|link=The Hunt For Alad V|Emblem Of The Hunt CBCiceroBadge.png|link=The Cicero Crisis|Cicero Crisis Badge ShipyardsEventBadge.png|link=Tethra's Doom|Tethra's Doom Badge TethraQuantumBadge.png|link=Tethra's Doom|Tethra's Doom Quantum Badge SpectersOfLibertyBadge.png|link=Specters_Of_Liberty_Badge|Specters Of Liberty Badge Skull Badges These commemorative holographic badges were awarded to the top 1000 players in the now retired Global Kill Leaderboard. They are no longer available. Founder Emblems These badges are given to any player who have purchased the Founders package. Each package will receive a unique badge which displays a holographic image of the Founder type that the player is associated with. With the closing of The Founders Pack, these are no longer available. Media ASA SYANDANA.jpg|ASA SYANDANA 2013-09-14_00001.jpg|URU SYANDANA ASA SYANDANA Energy Color.jpg|Can be colored by energy color! 2013-09-14_00002.jpg|Cant be colored (yet!) :( Yomo_1.jpg|The Yomo Syandana. yomo_2.jpg|The Yomo Syandana on mag. Necros Mortos.png|Mortos. Can only be worn by Nekros. Mortos Syndana.png SSv4UzY.jpg Warframe 2013-09-15 00-25-20-98.jpg|Asa Syandana on Rhino. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-27-31-00.jpg|Asa Syandana on Excalibur. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-30-06-27.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ash. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-31-33-94.jpg|Asa Syandana on Vauban. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-14-47.jpg|Asa Syandana on Frost Prime. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-32-46-91.jpg|Asa Syandana on Nova. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-34-13-72.jpg|Asa Syandana on Loki. Warframe 2013-09-15 00-35-39-62.jpg|Asa Syandana on Ember. Uru Syandana on Ash.jpg|Uru Syandana on Ash Uru Syandana on Nekros.jpg|Uru Syandana on Nekros 2013-09-21_00003.jpg|Uru can change color after update 10.0.4. Misa_Syandana_On_Nova.jpg|Misa Syandana on Nova Misa_Syandana_On_Ember_Prime.jpg|Misa Syandana on Ember Prime Phased Syndana.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin Phased Vauban.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin 2013-12-30_00001.jpg|The Phased asa syandana cannot be colored 2013-12-27_00003.jpg|After update 11.5 syandana´s can now be seen in the lobby and codex 2014-02-12_20-45-12.jpg|Volt+ Immortal Skin 2014-02-17_20-05-03.jpg|Loki with Immortal Skin Color Palette 2014-05-15_00003.jpg|Daedalus Armor Cosmetics set on Rhino Prime... :3 2014-05-16_00007.jpg|Excalibur Proto Armor Skin with Armor Cosmetics Set... :3 See Also *Sentinel Cosmetics *Market __notoc__ Category:Warframes Category:Skins